


The Question

by YuyaFanX



Series: I’m Still Here [2]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Classic movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuyaFanX/pseuds/YuyaFanX
Summary: [ SPOILERS FOR GOLDENEYE ]Ch. 1 takes place after Alec’s ‘death’. Bond is lost, and seeks guidance from his best friend - Felix.Ch. 2 takes place after the events of GoldenEye. Felix travels to London to see MI6 again. A lot has changed - particularly the management. Still, good to see Bill again.
Relationships: Felix Leiter/Jack Wade, James Bond/Alec Trevelyan, James Bond/Bill Tanner, James Bond/Felix Leiter, James Bond/M | Olivia Mansfield
Series: I’m Still Here [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059140





	1. Comforting A Bond

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the sequel of The Accident, and these events happen in GoldenEye. So the Brosnan Bond will be used. 
> 
> Oh in this continuity, Jack Wade is Felix’s replacement in the CIA.

\- - My name is Felix Leiter. Several years ago, I was part of the CIA. Now I’m retired, with a missing leg and a robotic leg that still hasn’t arrived.

I swear they haven’t developed it. 

But this story isn’t about my leg. It’s about me. You see, behind the scenes of the events that my best friend James follows, I take a little backseat, particularly after I retired and Wade took my place.

Anyway, don’t let me stop you. - - 

The phone rang in a normal Chelsea flat. A tired black-haired man picked it up. “Yes?”

“James? You okay there? I heard what happened.”

James Bond gave a relatively annoyed sigh. “Felix. Do I sound okay?”

The words only fuelled Felix’s hope. “These things happen. Hell, I bet another 00 agent dies soon. It’s quite a small life expectancy after all-“

He quickly went quiet. “Sorry, James. I didn’t mean to-“

”I know, Felix.” The tone of Bond was strangely understanding. “I just felt like Alec’s death was as bad as if you died.”

”I-I... that’s so sweet James...”

The two paused, smiling at an unseen identity.

”At least I have you with me.” Bond gave a grin that Felix would never see. “You may be retired, but you’re still with the CIA in spirit.”

”Heck, tell that to my replacement!”

Felix laughed as he thought about Wade, that rather amusing replacement in the CIA. “James. If you ever need me-“

”Say the word!” Bond finished. “Oh, look at us. We still finish each other’s sentences!”

Felix smiled. “I hope to see you soon.”

And the line went dead.


	2. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix returns to MI6, and meets with the old cast again.

As Felix Leiter hopped into the main room of MI6, he stared at the gadgets that he had forgotten, all the controls he had been forced to leave.

”Felix!”

Felix was suddenly hugged by James Bond, his best friend. “James... don’t suffocate me...”

”Oh right. Sorry.”

James let go, and another man, around their age, came forwards. “Felix. Good to see you.”

Felix turned. “Bill! It’s been some time!”

They shook hands. Bond had introduced Bill Tanner to Felix some time ago, and the two hit it off.

”How’s M? How’s Q?” Felix asked.

“Q’s eccentric around gadgets like always.” Bond moaned. “It can be so damn annoying at times!”

”M’s fine.” said Bill. “We all thought she was... you know... weak... but hey, she proved us wrong!”

Felix smirked. “Did she beat you up?”

Bill went silent. “Well no... but she did really berate us! Isn’t that right James?” He nudged Bond.   
  
Bond just gave an abstract chuckle. “Yeah... uhm...”

Felix smiled at his old friends. “I’m going to catch up with Q and Moneypenny. I’ll see you around.”

”Wait. Why Q?” Bond called as Felix hopped away.

”So he can get me that damned robotic leg!”


End file.
